The one who knew
by Mela1984
Summary: FYI: This outline of the story is done, however, I will add things, I wrote in one day and wanted to finish it right away. New DA in Neptune, smart, broken and good at reading between the lines
1. Chapter 1

"Chief Langdon?" Officer Hanner said as he stood in the door, and Marcia Langdon looked up. "Yes?" She said, but looked tired. "So, your favorite crime-duo the Mars- famlly are now back together. Veronica Mars is back in town, but she is not as active. The opposite actually. Losing the husband broke her! Figured you wanted to hear that, now that you are back!" He said and Langdon felt a bit… something. "I am guessing that the older Mars is very active though?" She said and Hanner nodded. "Then…." Hanner started and Langdon didn't like the sound of that. "This is my first day back, Hanner. What?" She asked and Hanner really didn't want to tell her, but he came in and closed the door. "Ms Tara McShane!" Hanner said. "Who?" Langdon asked. "Our new district attorney! She is… special!" Hanner said and Langdon didn't want to asked, but had to. "Define special…?" She asked. "Well, she is irish, and she is firm and a bit nosy. Let's just say that warrants will now take some time, she reads… everything, and she asks a lot!" Hanner said. "Great!" Langdon said. "Also, she wants a meeting with you, as soon as possible!"


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Ms McShane?" Langdon asked as a woman came through the hallway, with a pile of papers. "That's me." She said. "You must be Chief Landon, come in!" She said and opened up her office. "I would advise you to lock your office." McShane put her pile down on her desk and just sat down. "Why? It's not like I have papers of information here that those who snoop not already knows about! Or were you thinking about something else?" Langdon choose not to answer. "You wanted to see me…" Langdon said. "Right! First of, welcome back, I hope your vacation was calming! I also wanted to say hi, we will see each other often. I don't just sign papers for anything, so I will tell you right now that if you have a plan, tell me right away so that I can read up!" Langdon looked up. "Sounds like you have trust issues, you don't trust us?" She asked. "I don't know you Chief, but I like to know what I do, I don't like surprises and I really don't like messy things."


	3. Chapter 3

3

Just a few days later Langdon found herself back in McShane's office. "I heard this was about drugs and prostitutes?" She asked and Langdon nodded. "Yes, I take it you are pleased with our investigation?" McShane opened the file at the top of her desk. "Well, it's a start. So, bikergang…? I hear they have quite the reputation here?" She asked and Langdon only nodded. "PCH bikeclub are usually involved in whatever goes on, either they are the cause or they have information!" McShane closed the file and took the one under. "And this one is the one you want because he is the leader?" She asked and held up a file on Eli "Weevil" Navarro. "Yes. And if he didn't order it, he knows about it!" McShane nodded. "Well, I'd like to speak to him, why don't you pick him up and bring him here first!" McShane said, it wasn't a question, it was an order. "What?" Langdon said automatically. "I know my accent is thick, but not that thick. I have other things to do today, so bring him in as soon as possible!" McShane said and Langdon had to nood and left the office. "Also, you do have enough to take him in, but not enough to search his "job"!" She added and Langdon must have looked stunned as she came out, because Hanner looked confused. "She can't have thought we didn't have enough, right?" He asked. "No, but she does want us to take him to her fist!" Hanner raised his left eyebrow.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Hanner and Langdon came into the shop, where they knew Eli Navarro could be found. "Where is he?" Hanner asked as a young man came up to them. "Who?" He said. "We could go in and look around in there!" Hanner said, because the boy couldn't know they didn't have enough to do so. "Weevil, visitors!" The young man said and out from the garage came a man Langdon had meet many times. "What?" He said, but had no time to react, as Hanner dragged him up against the car and cuffed him. "Really, no small talk?" He said and Langdon didn't say anything. Hanner put him in the backseat of the car, while Langdon sat in the front passenger seat. "I don't like to be an ass, but normally you actually say why you come to visit!" He said. "Yes, we do. And we have to ask you some questions about some drugs and some girls, you wouldn't know anything about that, right?" Hanner said as they started their car. "No, and you could have asked me that out there!" He said. "Yes, but we prefer doing it on our homecourt!" Hanner said. "You are very quiet Chief, something wrong?" Navarro asked, but didn't get an answer. They rode pass the station. "Uhm, well again, wouldn't wanna be an ass, but we just rolled pass your homecourt!" He said as Hanner parked. "You take him, I believe I will be seeing her more today!" Langdon said and Hanner nodded and got Weevil out of the backseat. He didn't say anything, and that wasn't like him. Hanner dragged him into the court building, a building Eli Navarro knew well. However, he was usually on the first floor, in court. Not one floor up. Hanner knocked on a door to an office and heard someone say come in. "Ah, Officer Hanner, Langdon didn't want to see me, I am starting to think she doesn't like me!" McShane said. "And you must be Mr Navarro. Please, take a seat!" She said, however, cuffed as he was Hanner had to help him sit down. Hanner remained. "Thank you Mr Hanner, that would be all for now!" McShane said and Hanner wanted to say something, but he didn't. Instead he left the office. "Well, you have been keeping me up at night Mr Navarro." She said. "Many woman say that!" He said. "Really? Well, I guess that may be true, but I bet you only have one special lady in your dreams!" She said and Weevil looked confused. "Huh?" He said. "Nothing. Now, where I am from, you usually get a nickname because you have a name that is hard to pronounce or because people are lazy. Steven becomes Steve, Gregory is Greg and so on. You have a three letter name, but a six letter nickname that also is an insect. I found that… interesting. But on the other hand, gangs are unice in the way they work." McShane said and Weevil looked at her. "Are they? You don't sound like someone who are deeply involved in American gang culture, but I could be wrong!" He said. "Well, not entirely Mr Navarro. I have not so much knowledge about the american gang culture, but gangs are the same wherever you are! Blood to get in… blood to get out, right?" She said, but she got no answer. "You got family in Sacramento Mr Navarro?" He looked up and thought about if he was going to be honest. "Yes, why?" He asked. "Well, I used to work there, and I was called to a hospital, a pretty badly beaten man came into the emergency room. Your aunt took him in. He wouldn't talk, and this is many years ago. He wouldn't talk, but he was from Neptune, thinking it was your cousin, Chardo Navarro. He could have gotten care in Neptune, but he seemed to be in hurry away from Neptune. So he somehow got to Sacramento. Now he was a blood relative of your, he must've done something really bad to be kicked out!" Weevil looked at her. "Who are you?" He then asked. "Tara McShane, new district attorney of Balboa County!" She said. "And you pissed the chief of?" He asked. "Maybe." She said. "So why are we talking about something that happened over 15 years ago?" He asked. "Because I would hate for you to take your gang loyalty and go down for something you didn't do!" She said and Weevil was now interested. "Drugs and abused woman… that is not your style!" She said. "At least not the woman-part! However I am not so sure everyone in your circle feels the same, are you?" She asked and but again didn't get an answer. McShane got up and opened the door, where Hanner sat. "Officer Hanner, great! Make sure to get Mr Navarro out of those cuffs and drive him back! I take it people need him there!" Hanner, again, was stunned. "Uhm… Ma'm…" Hanner started. "Right, like I told the Chief, I have other things to do today, I don't have time to argue." McShane said and showed Weevil out and closed the door. Hanner and Weevil had no idea what just happened, they said nothing. Weevil didn't even say something witty as he left the car.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Langdon was furious as she didn't even knock on McShanes door. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She said. "Please, come on in…" McShane ironically said. "You let him go! You didn't think we should have had a chance to talk to him first?" Langdon screamed. "No. I didn't think you liked to waste your time, or am I wrong?" McShane asked. "Really? So Did Mr Navarro say he didn't do it and you just took his word for it?" Langdon said. "He didn't say he didn't do it, didn't talk about that at all. He also knew nothing about it!" McShane said. "How do you know that?" Langdon said, and she was now boiling. "Because I read. Eli Navarro doesn't like to deal in drugs and he really doesn't like when women are being disrespected. Never has and I doubt that he starts doing it now in his thirties! Perhaps you should take the time to read to! Now, I have somewhere to be!" McShane said and took her jacket on.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Veronica Mars opened the door and found the always cheery Cliff. "Ms Mars, you look better for every day!" He said and Veronica let him in. "Thank you for lying, I can't believe you get away with things like that in court!" She said. "I am a very good liar!" Cliff said, as Veronica went into the kitchen, where she was actually baking. "Cookies, I like this side of you, young Mars!" Cliff said and now Keith Mars came into the kitchen. "Cliff! How are business?" He asked. "Good, always blooming! I have never been so busy I think!" He said. "Which is why a partner, a trained lawyer good be useful!" He said looking at Veronica, who didn't say anything. "I do have some funny things to tell you though, if you want to be entertained." He said. "Strippers with hearts of gold?" Veronica asked. "I have a lot of those, but no. I was in court today. I think our chief has somebody to hate more than you two!" He said and suddenly both father and daughter showed interest, as he took a cookie, fresh out of the owen! "So, we have a new district attorney!" Cliff said. "Yes, I heard that. Tough woman from what I have heard!" Keith said. "Yes, I never met her in court, not yet anyway. But today I saw Eli being dragged into her office by officer Hanner, then as he came back down Eli was out of his cuffs and just a few minutes later the Chief came in, really angry going towards the office. Now I was down at the county jail, and Eli was never booked in. So I guess, if I were to guess, she let him go… actually what she did do was run all over the police. "Any idea why Eli was picked up?" Keith asked. "No, but I didn't get a call… doubtful he would call me though." Keith nodded and looked at Veronica, he couldn't read her, but he suspected there was a lot of things going through her mind. "But, if we take Eli Navarro out of it… the entertainment of this is great." Cliff said. "Sorry Cliff, I think I need to go and take a shower!" Veronica said and left the kitchen. "How is she?" Cliff asked, but Keith honestly didn't know. Keith opened the owen and took out the cookies who nearly got burned. "I really don't know what to do." Cliff didn't know either. "Dinner plans Cliff?" Keith asked. "As a matter of fact, yes! Let me know if there is anything I can do!" Cliff said and Keith nodded.

"I thought you were going to take a shower!" Keith said as he found Veronica on her bed. "Me to." She said. "One question, and I promise, only one. Have you spoken to Eli since that night in the cabin?" Keith asked. "No." Keith nodded. "Perhaps for the best." He just said.


	7. Chapter 7

7

"Well, I was almost beginning to worry!" Nicole said, before giving Tara McShane a beer. "No, you never have to worry about me and my drinking habits." McShane said. "So, how's work?" Nicole asked. "Great, I think they are all hating me now. It's really fun!" McShane said. "So, have you heard anything about the Mars family?" Nicole asked. "Heard anything? No. Read things? Oh yes. A lot actually, both about them and what I can read between the lines. They must be celebrities here!" McShane said. "Well, more or less. Of course, things changed." Nicole said. "Yes, loss of a husband… running away, I kinda know about stuff like that!" McShane said and Nicole seamed ready to listen. "Nothing I will talk about though!" McShane said. "So, how's your work?" McShane then asked. "Well, up and down. Mostly patrions, of course many of them are moving. This town is dying! Either criminals or millionaires, it's a very weird community, but to be honest, I kind of prefer the criminals." McShane looked up. "Well, I should object to that, but I agree. I guess that's my past knocking!" McShane said. "The green island isn't green everywhere I take it!" Nicole said. "Very true." McShane only said. "Oh, here we go... " Nicole said and took up her walkie talkie. "Stand by!" She said and nodded her security towards a table in the back. "That one I have seen pictures of!" McShane said. "Yes. troublemakers the whole bunch, but that one is the leader, Liam Fitzpatrick." Nicole said, of course she knew that McShane already knew that. "Irish catholics!" Nicole said, but McShane didn't agree. "Maybe amongst their ancestors, but if you are born here, that would make you american catholics!" Nicole said nothing. "Guessing I have to defend some honor!" McShane said. "Well, I am not sure any country would feel proud over them!" McShane smiled. "Funny though, I am in America, but that is the second catholic I have seen today, it's almost like being home!" Nicole smiled. "Well, I will probably see any of the Fitzpatricks soon, so no need for me to stay!" McShane said and finished her beer.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Keith came into the office and found Matty there, in the chair. She read a book and just looked up when he stood in front of her. "So, if I can be so bold, would my receptionist be so kind and not have her feet on the desk?" Matty rolled her eyes and took her feet down. "You have a visitor. A very stubborn one!" Matty said and Keith looked in, he could see a woman sitting there. "And the waiting area we have here didn't work because…" Keith said. "Because she was staring at me!" Matty said and Keith went into his office and closed the door. "Mr Mars!" The woman said and Keith knew how she was. "Irish accent, stubborn woman, you have to be the new district attorney!" He said. "I am, Tara McShane!" She answered. "I have heard a lot about you… well, that's lie, I have read a lot about you!" She said. "Sorry to say, I can't say the same. I didn't follow what happen with our old district attorney!" He said. "No, it doesn't happen often, but sometimes the legal business is fast!" She said. "I heard something about you releasing someone yesterday, and that the Chief was a bit… annoyed!" McShane smiled. "Yes, however I didn't know that the police liked to waste time!" She said. "I used to be sheriff, as you probably read about. I began picking up Eli "Weevil" Navarro when he was 12 years old, he has been in the system pretty steadily since then!" He said. "Yet, he once worked for you, did he not? According to his old parole officers records, he put down you as an employe!" Keith was surprised. "That was for two days and it was a favour for my daughter!" Keith said. "Doesn't make it less true, does it?" "I guess not!" Keith said. "So what can I do for you?" Keith now asked, as he really didn't want to speak to someone, who was the well read when he wasn't yet. "Well, I would ask the police, but I feel that it would be a bit of a hassle, they don't like me right now!" She said. "So instead you were thinking about letting the county pay for me to do their job?" Keith asked. "Well, that would really make me popular, but no. I was wondering if you have anyone that may could work for me, an investigator?" She asked. "Is there a reason you came here?" He asked. "Yes. I want your daughter, but I was thinking that me going to ask her would not be the right time! Ask her to consider it. Going through loss could be helped by work, I think she knows that!" McShane got up, but Keith wasn't done. "Why did you let Eli Navarro go just like that?" McShane turned to him. "It's a case with abused women and drugs, not his style. Besides, if it was him… I have his weakness!" McShane turned to walk again. "Does the Chief know of this weakness?" "Of course not." McShane said. "Care to tell me?" He asked. "No. But it is a simple one." She said and now left the office.


	9. Chapter 9

9

"Mr Mcormack! Nice to finally meet you!" Tara McShane said as the lawyer she heard a lot about came to her office. He had a young man with him. "And you brought company, lovely! Which one are you?" McShane said and Cliff looked confused by that statement. "Well Mr Mcormack, I follow your work, you have many case going on… which one would this be?" She asked. "Ah, this is Mr Sanchez, he was caught with a bit of…" McShane raised her finger. "Right, Mr Sanchez, why in the world would you be found with a weapon, how old are you...14?" She asked and then went back to reading. "Sorry, 13. You also look like you took quite a beating, you feeling okay?" McShane said, but Sanchez only looked at Cliff. "The gun was never used, not even loaded,he got it from a friend. I don't see why this has to go to trial!" Cliff said and McShane sat back. "Who beat you up?" She asked. "I fell!" He said. "Really, damn. Must have been a really bad fall!" McShane said and looked at him. "Fine, next question, who is that lovely friend who felt you needed a gun?" She asked. "I don't remember his name!" He said. "You are one unlucky boy… bad fall and bad memory, perhaps the fall made your memory bad. What were you thinking?" She then asked Cliff. "Probation." McShane smiled. "You live at home?" McShane asked and Mr Sanchez nodded. "Like it, you have a nice mother who cooks and clean for you?" She then asked and Mr Sanchez looked from Cliff to McShane, before he finally nodded. "Fine, probation, social services will also be contacted… and I need a blood sample from you!" McShane said and Cliff reached surprised. "You need what?" He asked. "Well, the blood test is only to make sure that Mr Sanchez doesn't have any… weird things in his veins, and perhaps if we were to arrest the ones who caused his "fall", I don't see the issue! If I am going to be nice, I expect something back! McShane looked at Cliff. "Six months probation, first three months social services will be involved and if Mr Sanchez doesn't stick to this agreement, then we will have to arrange for him to live somewhere else, and we will go to court, and I think that your mother and… " McShane got Sanchez file opened. "Oh, and three younger siblings won't favour from that. Social services sees things very seriously if they are persuaded to do so!" McShane said and both Sanchez and Cliff wanted to ask, and finally Cliff asked it. "Persuaded?" He asked. "Yes. See when someone gets a beating and claims to fall, they may have gotten the beating to be eligible to come into..say a gang, maybe one driving bikes?" Sanchez now looked scared and Cliff saw it. He needed to make the meeting short. "Fine, we'll take it!" He said.


	10. Chapter 10

10

"Well, chicken… today you really needed some ghosts out of your head!" Keith said as he concluded that this evening's dinner was more fancy than usual. Veronica smiled a little. "Yes. Hasn't been my best day!" She said. "I may have something to cheer you up though!" Keith said as he sat down. "The pony we keep talking about?" She asked, it was an automatic thing for her to blur out. "We aren't talking about it, you are. But no...you have Pony the dog. I had a visitor at my office today, someone who wanted to offer you a job!" Keith said. "What, Cliff again? Do you really think that would suit me?" She asked. "Not Cliff, and for the record, no that would not suit you. But I had Ms Tara McShane there. New district attorney. She is an original!" Keith said. "How so?" "Well, first she probably does nothing else but read. She was very well reheast when she came. Secondly, she seemed to understand that you need to work when you feeling bad!" Veronica didn't follow. "She offered you to be an investigator for her. Apparently, Chief Langdon and her aren't dear friends, so about that Cliff was right." Veronica thought for a moment. "And you seem to think this is a good idea?" She asked. "I do. I have a feeling she has a plan, a big one. You know, I asked her why she would let Weevil go… his rap sheet if anything would tell someone new at work he was a good guy. She said that the case was about the two things Weevil never gets involved with, drugs and abuse on women, also she mentioned she has found his weakness, which she kept to herself. But anyhow… I really think you should meet her. At least you would get an excuse besides Pony to leave the house!" Veronica didn't reply, she'd have to think about it!"


	11. Chapter 11

11

"So she just let you go… just like that?" Claudia asked as she looked out the window. "Don't you think I would have noticed if I was followed?" He asked. "And yes, she did!" Claudia and Hector didn't get it, nor did he. "So, the reason she wanted to speak to you was… what?" Hector asked. "I don't think she wanted to talk to me at all, I think the police did… you know if there is a crime, they like to talk to me. However, they didn't check the shop… and the only one in the way of them doing that is her!" Weevil said. "So what is she like then?" Hector asked. "Irish, very irish!" He said. "And?" Claudia asked. "And… I'm thinking she is really smart!" Weevil said. "Great! Another one! Wasn't it enough with Veronica Mars?" Claudia said. "I would stop there if I were you!" Weevil said. "Why? What's the point? You saved her life… that speaks for itselves. I am not seeing her saying thank you though!" Claudia said. "That girl never says those words!" Hector said, before getting a very angry look from Weevil, who got up. "Drop it!" He just said to Claudia and left. Claudia sat down next to Hector. "You got to see to it that he gets normal!" She said, but Hector got up. "Can't. I have nothing on Veronica Mars… nor do you!" He said and left. Claudia felt angry, really angry.


	12. Chapter 12

12

"I don't have an appointment… but…" Veronica Mars said as she met a Tara McShane. "..but I was told by my dad that there might be a job for me!" McShane said nothing, she just opened the door and asked Veronica to sit. "So you are Veronica Mars?" She asked and Veronica nodded. "Well, your education speaks better than mine. I only went to the local one, you went to Stanford!" She said. "I did. Don't think it really matters though!" She then added. "Sorry for your lost. I guess the last time you were in here was at the trial?" McShane asked. "No… the last time I was here I collected Logan's death certificate!" McShane nodded. "But thank you.. or.. you know, what do you say?" Veronica asked. "Thank you is nice. It covers a lot!" They were quiet for a while. "So, where I was born is now late night… which means we could go for a drink!" McShane said and Veronica didn't protest. McShane got two beers and gave Veronica one. "In movies it's always fancy things, but I am a beer drinker, thru and thru..in my blood maybe!" Veronica smiled. "I always wanted to go to Europe… well I used to want that. I don't anymore." "I saw you left Neptune for a while?" McShane said. "Yes, that's usually how it is. I leave, but then I come back!" McShane nodded. "So this is home… tragedies and all, it's home!" Veronica thought about it. "Maybe." McShane drank some from her beer. "I don't think I ever had a drink this early!" Veronica said. "Don't make it a habit! It's actually good..to good!" McShane said. "Experience?" Veronica asked. "Perhaps!" They were quiet, drinking their beers and Veronica had to admit a beer in the morning wasn't the worst. "So, my dad said it was a investigation job?" She asked. "Correct. I think he kind of got that I am not friendly with the police. It's suppose to be a chain, the catch them, I put them away… but in the real world that doesn't always work!" McShane said. "So I am suppose to go and follow up to see if they are correct?" McShane smiled. "Sometimes, or perhaps something like this…" She said and gave Veronica a file. "Angelo Sanchez?...he is 13!" Veronica said. "Yes, real charmer. He got a deal yesterday, six month probation… three months with social services involved, however I'd like you to follow him and bring him to me when he breaks his probation… which he will!" Veronica looked up. "I don't get it!" "Well, as you can see he is a bit beaten… probably just initiated into the PCH bike club. I am guessing he had that gun for a purpose and got a bit unlucky. I'd like to know who is leading the initiation into the bike club!" McShane said. "That's Weevil.. well Eli Navarro, I heard you meet him!" McShane nodded. "I did. Not very talkative, but he doesn't do the initiation, he's the leader! He probably know who does it though, if you wanna ask him… but if not, that kid will give us that name!" Veronica smiled. "My dad said that you knew Weevils weakness, why don't you use that?" McShane sat up. "I have a feeling I may need that later, besides… we have an unbalanced kid who is terrified for his family and even more terrified to say no to the gang! I only need the name, no need to get the chief involved!" Veronica couldn't help but laugh. "Do I detect a bit of a soft spot for this young man?" She asked. "Not so much for him, more for his family. They weren't stupid enough to join a gang, he was. Doesn't mean that a mother should lose her children!" McShane said. "She probably won't!" "Yes she will, if I have to talk to them, so that's why it would be better if this was dealt with some other way!" Veronica got up. "Is that a yes to that job?" McShane asked. "I guess so!" Veronica was about to leave the office, file in hand. "One more thing…" McShane said and Veronica turned around. "Getting information for background checks in other countries can be tricky, so I thought I'll just give you and your dad this!" She said and handed over another file. Veronica opened it. "Your background?" She said. "Yes, saves you both time!" McShane said and Veronica left the office.


	13. Chapter 13

13

Angelo Sanchez was no seasoned criminal, and he didn't hide it. Though, he did have words with his mother. Veronica followed him to the shop, however she couldn't go in, and actually going into a shop wasn't a crime, not even if it was Weevils shop. She wished that she had seen do something on the way, or that he would be on his way soon, but of course that wasn't the case. She sat back in her car and was almost asleep, after all she wasn't sleeping much these days. She was startled as the passenger door got opened and then closed, it all went so fast. "You lost it Mars, you got scared!" Weevil said, but she only looked at him. "What is it now? Who did I kill, what did I hurt? What did I do?" He asked and she sat up. "Eli…" She started, but he didn't want to hear it, he waved his arms. "Fine. It's actually not you. The new DA, she wants to know who does your initiation!" Veronica said honestly. "What?" Weevil said. "I said it would be you, she didn't agree, so she wanted to know." Weevil looked at her. "She is… I actually don't even have a word for it!" Weevil said. "Is she right?" Veronica asked. "You mean, are you wrong?" Veronica nodded, with hesitation. "She is right. Were you coming here to see if you could catch that?" Weevil asked, and she actually...for once… told him all of it. "Sneaky little irish woman!" Weevil said. "British actually!" Veronica blurred out, again out of habit! "So she sent you?" Weevil asked and Veronica nodded. He sat back. "Carlos Ilabaya!" He said and Veronica looked at him. "Just like that, you are giving me a name?" Veronica asked. "I guess I am." Weevil went to leave the car. "Wait!" Veronica asked and he turned to her. "That night in the cabin…" She started. "No V… No!" He just said and left the car. Veronica needed a moment, but then she called her dad. "Honey…?" He said. "I need you to check out a name for me!" She said and could tell he was glad he asked about it, meant she was on her way back. "What name?" He asked. "Not sure of the spelling, but Carlos Ilabaya! Could you maybe see what you get and meet me at Ms McShanes office?" She asked. "I can. Are you ok honey?" He asked. "Yes… I think I am!" She just said and turned towards the cemetery, where she hadn't been very often at all. Honesty, not since she came back to Neptune.


	14. Chapter 14

14

"Mr Mars?" McShane said. "If you're busy, I can…" He started. "No.. come in. What can I do for you?" She asked. "So Veronica didn't call you? She gave me a name!" McShane looked a bit suspicious. "Really… in connection in what?" She asked. "..Well, I figured if he checked it, it would not show up here!" Veronica said as she came running through the door. "I am listening." Ms McShane said as Veronica closed her door. "So..Carlos Ilabaya, he is a bit of everything. Got a couple of arrests for assault and theft. Been in the PCH for a long time…" Veronica and McShane were eagerly waiting. "..However, once upon a time, he was an errand boy, working with the RIver Stix club!" Keith and McShane didn't know what that meant. "Fitzpatricks bar!" Veronica said. "Yes, which makes this a bit.. complicated!" Keith said. "why?" McShane said and Keith and Veronica seamed to think about who should speak, and turned out it was Veronica who got that honor. "Because the fighting Fitzpatrick is no fun! The leader, Liam FItzpatrick..." Veronica started, but got cut of by McShane. "Ah yeah, Liam Fitzpatrick… I'll take care of him!" McShane said, Keith and Veronica looked up. "Don't think that accent is going to help you! He is a really evil man!" Keith said. "First of all, just because he has an Irish heritage, doesn't make him Irish, second of all we may come from the same island, but different countries. Mr Mars, did you not read my file?" McShane asked and Keith looked at Veronica. "Right! You're from Northern Ireland!" She said. "Correct, while his ancestors came from what is now the free republic of Ireland, I come from the dark streets of Belfast. While his ancestors came here because of hunger, I was born and raised in a real warzone. Bombs, british military, catholics, protestants… It got it all! Though, a girl had to survive, and that survival is my ticket to getting Liam Fitzpatrick away!" McShane said. "Well, you might wanna have a back up plan!" Veronica said. "Well, look who suddenly got a bit careful!" Keith said, as a reflex, and he got a dark look from his daughter. McShane smiled though. "No, him I can handle. If you'll cook and buy some beers, I can promise you that I will have him handled before dinner!" McShane said and Keith got up. "I wouldn't!" He said and looked towards his daughter, who remained in her seat. "Dad will cook, won't you?" Veronica said, turning to Keith. "8 sharp! Don't be late!" Keith said as he left the office. McShane smiled. "Now I am really interested!" She said. "Did you get to read that background check I gave you?" McShane. "Yes. And I find a lot of things, but what you are referring to, is that perhaps a tattoo of red hand within a white flag?" Veronica asked. "Yes. Liam has a big family, so do I. Some of us turned out good, some not...and those who didn't are… well not so found of those people I tell them not to be found of!" McShane said. "Playing a dangerous game!" Veronica said. "About games, should we talk about you just happened to stumble on that name?" Veronica smiled. "I am guessing Angelo Sanchez had nothing to do with it… but it's just I guess, and sometimes… not often… but sometimes I am wrong!" McShane said. "Well, we all have our ways, right?" Veronica said and McShane agreed. "Right. Now, where can I find Liam FItzpatrick?" She asked and Veronica knew exactly where. She turned to McShane. "I actually have a plan, if you are interested?" McShane smiled, she was very interested, and even though she had only read about Veronica, she could now see the fire in her, the fire that once was.


	15. Chapter 15

15

"There a lady here for you!" Liam Fitzpatrick opened up the door and closed it hard. "That's my chair!" He said as Tara McShane sat behind his desk! "Sure, I'll give it back to you soon, but first, why don't you sit down in your visitors chair!" She said and he had immediately heard her accent. "You're Irish!" He said. "Wrong, and it takes an american to get the accent wrong. I am british! Same island, different country!" She said and Liam sat down. "Not sure how much attention you paid in history class, but Northern Ireland belongs to Britain." Liam lost interest. "What can I do for you then, Ms Britain?" McShane sat up. "My name is Tara McShane, I am the new district attorney of Balboa county. Every crime that needs prosecution goes in front of me!" Liam now smiled. "And? Heard I'm into that?" He asked. "I have. I actually heard you are a bit of an entrepreneur! But the big stuff stops now!" She said and Liam started to laugh. "I have no idea what you are talking about lady, but if I did, you think I would stop whatever I may do cause you said so?" She nodded. "I asked nicely. However… "She said and rolled up her sleeve revealing a tattoo he knew, and he stopped laughing. "I didn't grow up in sunny California, but I did grow up. If you don't stop, I will make sure you end up on Rikers, where many people loves me. They love to fight, love to drink and love to smoke… last two aren't allowed in prison, that leaves fighting. They left Belfast for a better life and ended up there, but they are patriots, as am I… but I do it the legal way, sometimes with a bit of help!" McShane got up. "Now, for that other thing.. what was it? Oh yeah, some of them aren't in prison and if something were to happen to me.. well, they kinda know where to go! Do we understand each other, Mr fake Irish Fitzpatrick?" Liam said nothing and Tara McShane looked him straight in the eyes. "A real irishman would have plan out for that!" She left and could hear Liam take his phone up.

"They backed out!" Hector said. "Sorry?" Weevil asked. "The Fitzpatricks, they backed down, money is ours! He said and Weevil looked around for a hidden camera. "How did that happen?" He asked and Hector showed him a very short message on his phone. "Yours for the grabbing" was all it read. "Any idea who got us into this?" Weevil asked. "Not yet!" Weevil looked around. "And what does Carlos say?" He asked. "He doesn't say anything. Somehow he kinda stop answering his phone, might have something to do sending him to the ER!" Weevil bit his lip and then went for his helmet. "What are you doing now?" Hector asked. "Gotta speak to someone, be back this later… I hope!"


	16. Chapter 16

16

McShanes door opened and she looked up. "Mr Navarro, how nice to see you!" She said. "So, Veronica finds out my boys are in deep with the Fitzpatricks, and they back down! Know anything about that?" He asked. "Please, sit!" She said and he did. "Are you implying that I can scare the Fitzpatricks?" She asked. "Can you?" He asked. "So they backed out and you sound upset, must have been a big score!" Eli Navarro was quiet. "Now, the end of that deal, the money, that's not yours. I think it would be a nice idea for you to leave that somewhere… perhaps in a bag without fingerprints!" She said. "That's my insurance!" He said. "No, you don't need one!" She said. "Really, you think because you got him to back down once, he won't come back?" To Weevils surprise McShane nodded. "He won't be back." She said and then took of her nice jacket and showed her wrist. "Unless he wants to go to Rikers Island, he won't be back! And he does not wanna go there, he is not ready to die!" McShane said, but Weevil wasn't easy to convince. "Look, I know the ink, I know them… but still I don't think you get it!" McShane looked up! "I don't get it?" She opened up her drawer and put some photos on her desk. Pictures showing a man blown to pieces, and a city bomb. "What the.." He started. "That's where I grew up. No nice little Irish village in the countryside. That's where I was born and raised. The man in the photo is my dad! Do not give me the "wrong side of the track" thing. See where I am from there were no tracks, everyone was a target!" Weevil looked up. "Fine!" He said. "Make a call, tell them a drop site, and do it now, then come back!" She said and he left the room. She took up her phone "Chief Langdon, could you please come to my office?" She asked and then hung up as Weevil came back into the room and sat down. "What are you…" He started. "Remember, I know your weakness, and that I think you have nothing to do with this, all we need to do is have an alibi for you and Mr Fitzpatrick!" Weevil didn't follow, there was a knock on the door and Chief Langdon came in. "You rang?" She said with anger in her voice. "What time is it?" McShane asked and Langdon turned in anger towards her clock. "4.15!" Langdon said. "and your shift ends at 4, no?" Langdon looked irritated. "Well, I was asked to come." She said. "True. Now Mr Navarro here, you wanted to speak to him, no? And as you know the county is really on me about overtime. Looks like Mr Navarro has to spend a night in jail, you have no problem with that, do you?" Langdon looked at McShane, and so did Weevil. "Are you saying I was right?" She asked. "I am saying that I should have let you talk to him when you wanted to! To bad your day is over, you better take it first thing, and I think he is a flight risk! Better lock him up!" Weevil looked at her with a hateful look. "Oh, also… the irish one.. Fitzpatrick, you think you can find something to lock him up for too, I need to speak to him and to be completely honest, I am a bit too tired today!" Chief Langdon suddenly looked a bit more relaxed. "I think we could find something!" She said. "Great!" McShane merely said as she took Weevil out with cuffs, he had no words and no idea what just happened. "I want a lawyer!" He said. "Sure, but I think Ms McShane will be getting home now, so first thing tomorrow you will get your lawyer!" Langdon said.

McShane called Veronica. "Harbour area, would think it will take long. Must be a big deal to. He sent Hector, the right hand man!" Veronica said. "That would be the best thing, send someone loyal." Veronica sighed. "Are you calling Weevil a criminal mastermind?" "Nope, merely pointing out that this plan of your may be working!" They stopped talking and McShane went to the jail while Veronica made herself comfortable. But she didn't have to sit there long. She saw a face she knew, a face she hadn't seen for a long time, if you don't count Logan's funeral that is. She took several pictures and then his as the person left with the bag into the darkness. She looked at the time and realized that they actually would be able to make dinner!

McShane got her coat on, hen her phone rang. "Liam Fitzpatrick is suspected of an assault yesterday!" Officer Hanner said. "Great. I am gonna pay a little visit to you now. But to make things clear, Eli Navarro only talks to Chief Langdon, and Liam… well him I will deal with tomorrow. Now, you should go home. Getting late!" She said and could hear Hanner agreeing. She walked through the streets, they were pretty empty and she find herself missing home for a while. She waited until she could see Officer Hanner leave and then went into the station. She found Officer Andrews by the desk. "Andrews!" She said. "Oh god, what now?" He asked. "I just want to pay a visit to the lovely boys you have in custody!" She said and Andrews seemed to doubt her, but he could do that. She followed him and as he opened the door Liam and Weevil was about to start screaming. "Thank you officer, I'll take it from here!" McShane said and got the attention of the men in their cells. The officer left the room. "Now, I would suggest that you do not fight in here. I just gotten you the best alibi, we don't want anyone in the hospital!" McShane said. "So this is your grand plan…?" Liam asked. "I'd like to take credit for it, but I can't… not my idea! But, I'd say it worked. Good night gentleman!"


	17. Chapter 17

17

Tara McShane wook up the next morning, and she actually felt a bit lost. It was the first sleep without alcohol she had in a while. Normally, she would just pass out, but dinner at Mars had been full of knowledge. They knew about her, so only served water and said absolutely nothing about it. She was also a bit taken aback by father and daughter, how close they were and the love they shared. Nothing she knew, yet it had been a good night. Keith had not been convinced that his daughters plan would work, but McShane felt that was merely because he was a father and Veronica was his daughter. As she came in, Chief Langdon was waiting for her. She unlocked her office, but Langdon started talking before they even got that far. "Eli Navarro had nothing! Perhaps a warrant to search his shop would work?" Langdon said as she came into McShanes office. "And what do I base that warrant on? That he said nothing? Not really something I'd wanna do. As you know I am keen on evidence!" McShane said. "Well, we might get some, if you would let us do our job!" She said. "Well, you should do your job anyway, I will be happy to sign a warrant when you come back you proof!" Langdon started to breath very calmly, something she probably got from some course. "Right, and Liam FItzpatrick?" She asked. "Oh yeah… no, I don't think I need to speak to him. Just let him out too!" Langdon now had it and stormed out. "Angering the chief this early?" Veronica said as she came with pictures in hand. "Well, to be honest.. I think my face is enough to get her angry!" Mcshane said and then turned her attention towards the pictures. "Got any pictures for me? Cause I am guessing you wanted me to be all private yesterday. You know everything already though" McShane said. "I did, and knowing someone on paper is nothing compare to real life. However I do have pictures… some good ones!" Veronica said as she showed up a man picking up the bag. "Well, I may be judgemental, but he looks nothing like a Fitzpatrick or a PCH er!" She said. "He is not!" McShane sat back. "Good, I think perhaps the chief would wanna see those, don't you!" She said. "Yes, I gave them already. I also pulled some lists, phone records. This is interesting. Someone called from the Navarro house to this person about 20 minutes after the bag was left!" McShane looked at the lists. "Hm, well I can't use those records cause they weren't upheld with a warrant, but they don't know that. See if Eli knows if Carlos Ilabaya could been in the house at that time!" McShane said and Veronica seemed reluctant. "You know. Liam was the hard one to figure out, what I had on him that is. Eli Navarro, that's simple. He has loved the same woman for almost 15 years, big biker man, and his weakness, a tiny blonde with a lot of attitude." Veronica looked at her. "You knew. I know you knew, and we can pretend that this conversation never happen but it did! Like I said, when you start reading between the lines, the it is obvious!" McShane said. "It is. Like Kieran?" She asked. "Yes, a bit like that. But not quite, guessing you read what happened to him!" McShane said and Veronica only nodded and left.


	18. Chapter 18

18

McShane phone rang, almost on que and she put it on speaker. "Yes?" She said. "We have suspect who was caught with a bag of money, and we could use a warrant to his home." Langdom said. "Right. And was this a tip you got?" She asked. "Someone took pictures, I'll come up with them." She said. "Huh… That lucky. But no need, I saw the pictures. Warrant is signed, come and get it!" She said and hanged up and then looked out the window, only to see Veronicas car parked by the station.

Weevil came out and found a blue car waiting for him. "Need a ride?" Veronica asked. "No, I can call someone!" He said. "Eli...wait!" Weevil turned around. "Just let me drive you home!" She said. "That's not all you want!" He said. "True, but I have something you might wanna know!" She said and he turned around. "What do you want V? Really, what do you want?" She looked at him. "Right now? I want to tell you what I know… leter, I don't know!" She said and again he could see she was honest. He got in her car. "So… Carlos Ilabaya, is he ever in your house?" She asked. "Yes, why?" He asked. "Could you find out if he was there last night? Cause if he was, he may have been the one to call someone to pick up the bag!" Veronica said and he needed a minute. "What?" He said. "You don't get it, do you? With you and Liam in jail, we could find out who is in business!" She said. "That Irish…" Veronica cleared her throat "British, and yes, she is slick!" Veronica said and started up her car. "She also find peoples weaknesses…" Veronica said. "Yes, she told me, she had mine… she didn't tell what it was though!" Weevil said and Veronica slowed her car down. "She told me today.." She said and Weevil was now interested. "15 years Eli, 15 years, and you never told me!" She said and it looked like he wanted to open the door and throw himself out. "You never asked!" He said and she stopped the car. "Is that it? You didn't ask? Are you kidding me?" She said. "Fine, what was I going to do? Rich white boys, that's your style V, and if you haven't noticed, I am none of the two!" He said and she started to drive again. "You could have told me! " She said. "Yeah? Would that have changed things? Would not have been with Logan huh? What good would that have done… None! Anyway, he became a good man!" Weevil said and Veronica stopped the car again. "You gonna get a hell of a bill by doing that!" He said. "I will bill the county! He was a good man, I agree… so are you! You make stupid decisions… you make me wanna kill you sometimes! You just…" Weevil cut her of but not with words, he kissed her. When he backed of, he looked "Sorry.. I guess, but not really!" He said. "Now that is a good decision." She said and then they drove back in silence, she stopped outside of his house. "Make sure you say, you were somewhere else besides jail!" He nodded. "Like with you?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, like that." She said and as he was going to get out. "I never miss anything! Not ever… But I missed that!" She said. "Well, people need stuff to happen before they understand! Look back V, would I have done all those shit for you otherwise?" He said, then got out and closed her door.


	19. Chapter 19

19

"So?" McShane asked and Veronica looked at her. "Like I said, I found his weak spot early" McShane said and Veronica sat down. "Tell me how...cause I rarely miss things, this I missed!" McShane looked up. "Did you? Or did you just not want to see it. I see a lot of things on him, but when you were in Neptune, not that many conviction, except for the "Assault" that turned into a murder...someone helped him. Then we have the things on you. Store owner said something about being assaulted, but didn't see faces.. funny since it was a store where you were looking for a missing woman. Then the deputy who was sacked because of "carelessness", who was it that held him up? Then we have the cabin..." McShane stopped as Veronica tensed up. "Yes, that… I guess you never faced that." She said. "He wasn't there to save the life of a killer, the killers girlfriend or even an old PI like Keith Mars, he was there to save you!" McShane said. However, her phone rang and she put it on speaker. "We have a boy saying he knows who's behind the operation. We are taking him as we speak!" McShane looked at Veronica. "Great. We will be right there!" She said. "We?" Langdon said. "Yes, I have an investigator, that's how we became efficient!" McShane hanged up. "So the man in the photos?" McShane said. "Yes, I know him!" Veronica said as she got up and McShane followed her.


	20. Chapter 20

20

"You I have not seen!" McShane said as they came into the interrogation room. "I have!" Veronica said. "Really, that's great! Then I can go for my drink!" McShane said and got up. "Just for my future, who is he?" She asked. "This is Sean, his father is the butler of the richest family in town!" Veronica said. "Hm, wonder if they will bail him out… wouldn't think so, right?" McShane asked. "You can never be to sure!" Veronica said. "So true. Well, by the time this little chat is over, I will be out of office, so that means this will have to wait until tomorrow!" McShane said and left the room. Veronica sat down. "Really? Drugdealing… couldn't you at least have tried McDonalds first!" She said and Sean looked up. "Money says everything, you should know that, how is it without Logan, living with your dad I hear, no money to speak about there, I guess he ran out… then he died!" Sean said. "Great, you want me to lose it! Not gonna happen. That DA, she isn't going to be kind, she's a bit like me. I would recommend you to be stupid!" Veronica said and gave Sean pen and paper, and to her delight, he started to write. She left the room. "When he is done writing, make sure his confession ends up on Tara McShanes table!" The officer nodded and she left the station, calling Tara McShane, who didn't answer. She then called another number. "So Carlos talked?" She asked as Weevil answer. "He had lots to say. Not sure he is in a state to testify though!" He said. "Eli!" Veronica said. "Don't worry, he'll be really honest. I need to go through what the hell he has done! And don't… please.. this I have to do!" Veronica thought about. "Angelo Sanchez… let him go! He got a good family, someone told me." Veronica said. "It 'll be the last thing I do. I hope!" Weevil said. "How about we go for a drink tomorrow, at mines… well my dad's, but he's busy!" Weevil could be heard walking away. "You want a date?" Veronica thought. "Yes, if you show mercy!" She said. "Fine." He said. "Really?" She asked. "I care about certain things V, some things more than others!" He said and they finished their call.


	21. Chapter 21

21

Veronica came home and was ready to jump in the shower and then go to sleep, then she saw her father, she saw his eyes. "What?" She asked. "Tara McShane committed suicide tonight." He said and Veronica sat down. "no! I just saw her… she was… fine!" Veronica said. "Well it was a suspicious death, but.. no, she killed herself. Her note was simple.. "Kieran". Veronica sat down and then closed her eyes. "I really hope that her doing something like this for someone she loved won't give you any ideas!" Keith said. "It does though, gives me a lot of ideas. You never read her own background check, did you?" Veronica asked and it was clear her father hadn't. "He died for her… that's what he did, he died for her. Loved her for many years, then he died for her." Veronica said. "and?" Her father said, looking at her worried. "I loved Logan, he loved me… but not like Kieran loved Tara… somebody else posses that. Somebody completely else!" Veronica said as she got up, she scrolled down the phone list, first replacing Weevils number to Eli and the calling him...


End file.
